


from dusk til dawn

by cadyjanis



Series: mcnamawyer [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadyjanis/pseuds/cadyjanis
Summary: veronica interrupts her by kissing her back, effectively muffling mac’s apologies. her heart is beating so loud, she’s positive mac can hear it. what is she doing? what are they doing? veronica isn’t sure. but she likes it. and, if she’s being honest with herself, she’s wanted this for a while.telling by how enthusiastically heather is kissing her, she’s wanted it, too.—veronica receives a phone call from a distressed friend in the middle of the night.





	from dusk til dawn

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo. i love these girls they’re very gay this is canon thank u (they’re 18 here/this takes place after they’ve graduated)
> 
> also sry for the cheesy title i am v bad at them
>
>> **trigger warnings:**   
>  lesbophobia/d slur   
>  physical assault mention

Veronica is pulled from sleep by the sudden blaring of her phone.

 

“Fuck,” she gasps groggily, rolling over to clumsily reach for it so it doesn’t wake her parents. Propping herself up on her elbow, she clears her throat prior to answering. “Hello?”

 

“Ronnie?” a small voice peeps on the other line, and it takes Veronica longer than she should to recognize it.

 

“Mac?” she mumbles, sitting up now, eyes barely open.

 

“Yeah, um, hi,” Heather murmurs, and she sounds like she’s been crying. Veronica blinks into the dark, eyes slowly adjusting, more alert now that she knows something is wrong.

 

“What’s the matter?” she rasps, already swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

 

“Um—nothing,” Heather lies, beginning to seem sorry that she called.

 

“Mac,” Veronica says, in a tone that’s both coaxing and firm. “Talk to me. Or—you do need me to come over?” She glances at her clock; it’s quarter to three in the morning. But that doesn’t matter if Mac needs someone to get her through the night. Veronica is more than happy to be that someone.

 

Heather is quiet, and Veronica is about to say her name when she hiccups, “Okay. Yeah. Please.”

 

“I’ll be there in ten,” Veronica assures her, and waits for Heather to say she understands prior to hanging up.

 

Veronica dons jeans and a t-shirt then her mom’s gardening sneakers at the back door, her father’s car keys in hand. She’s so lucky he has work off tomorrow. She left a note on the fridge explaining where she is in case she’s not back by the time her parents wake up—she has a feeling she won’t be.

 

And she’s perfectly okay with that.

 

* * *

  

Veronica has been to Mac’s house enough times to know which floorboards and steps creak and where the spare key is. After sneaking in through the back, she pads up the staircase, passing Mac’s parents’ and brother’s room til she reaches the door at the end of the hall. She taps on the door as she turns the knob, heart pounding with worry. It isn’t often Mac calls in the middle of the night.

 

“Veronica?” she hears somewhere to her right, and sees Mac’s shadow on the bathroom floor as she shuts and locks the door behind her. Veronica pads to the doorway, finding Heather sitting on the tiles in her robe and PJ’s. She goes to her and wordlessly takes the smaller girl into her arms, planting a kiss to her blonde head.

 

“Thank you for coming,” Mac says tearfully, squeezing Veronica’s waist.

 

“Of course,” Veronica whispers. “What happened?”

 

Rather than insist nothing is wrong, Mac falls silent, and it’s the kind of silent Veronica is all too familiar with. It’s silence that comes from somebody who is unsure whether or not they should lie—if telling the truth is going to make things worse or not. Veronica hopes Heather knows she can wholeheartedly trust her. She’d never repeat anything or go behind her back. Veronica will take secrets to her grave.

 

Ultimately Heather caves, and sits up to resituate herself against Veronica’s side. Veronica keeps an arm around her shoulders, lacing her other hand with Mac’s automatically.

 

Heather sniffs and dabs at her wet cheeks with her sleeve. “Um. So. Don’t laugh,” she prefaces, and Veronica shakes her head, “but, um… God, I’m so stupid. Earlier I…snuck one of my brother’s Playboy magazines out of his room and…my dad caught me reading it. He—he yelled at me because—well, y’know, the models are…women. And…so he screamed at me and—c-called me a—a dyke.”

 

She makes a sound like her chest is caving in, and Veronica holds her tighter, trying to keep her own tears at bay for Mac’s sake. She feels a rush of anger and hate for Heather’s father. She wants to smother him in his sleep. He’s infamous for treating his children like shit, but regularly targets his daughter for not being straight. Mac’s brother outed her to their parents after he read her diary, and while Heather’s mother is begrudgingly accepting, her father takes personal offense and makes it known that he doesn’t like that Mac is into girls.

 

Veronica is, once again, smacked in the face with the reality that Mac isn’t safe here. She wants to do something for her, more than just rush to her aid at three AM.

 

She knows she’s capable of some dark stuff. It wouldn’t be too hard to get Mac the fuck out of here.

 

“That was hours ago,” Mac is saying around her tears, bringing Veronica back to the present. “I’ve been in my room all night. My mom’s on a business trip, so she…wasn’t here to stop him.”

 

“Stop him?” Veronica’s blood goes cold at the tremor in Mac’s voice, and she gently cups Mac’s little face between her hands so they can look at each other. “Mac, what did he do?”

 

“Not—not what you’re thinking,” Heather moans, but begins to cry harder. She pushes back the sleeve of her robe to expose her left wrist, where a large, purpling bruise has bloomed. One hand still on Heather’s cheek, Veronica runs her fingertips over the mark, where Heather’s father presumably grabbed her as she either went to defend herself or run away. Veronica grits her teeth.

 

“I was so scared, Ronnie,” Mac weeps, as quietly as she can given the hour and who else is in this godforsaken house. “I th-thought he was gonna—I don’t know, but he was so mad. Like he might k-kill me.”

 

“Shhh,” Veronica soothes, hugging her again, and Mac clings to her, hiding her tear-streaked face in Veronica’s neck. She weighs so little, Veronica easily lifts her onto her lap so she’ll be more comfortable, and holds her like that as she cries. Veronica rubs patterns on Mac’s back, giving her all the time in the world until she feels safe again.

 

* * *

 

It’s an hour later when Veronica leads an exhausted Heather to her bed, plumping her pillows for her and bringing a cup of water to put on her bedside table. Veronica sits on the bed beside Heather, holding her hand in the dark. She’s not comfortable leaving yet, and Mac evidently isn’t, either.

 

After gnawing her lip for a while, Heather whispers, “Um. Ronnie. Can you…will you stay?”

 

Veronica toes off her shoes and gladly slithers under the covers to lay next to her friend. “Of course I will,” she says, and Heather hums, snuggling closer, entwining their hands on the pillows. She sighs, and she sounds tired now, not afraid or even weary—just tired. And yet her eyes don’t close, and neither do Veronica’s.

 

“I’m sorry your dad’s such a dick,” Veronica mumbles earnestly.

 

Mac snickers. “Me, too. Would… I mean, do your parents know you’re bi?”

 

Heather McNamara is the only person in the world who knows that. So Veronica shakes her head, and Heather squeezes her hand, though Veronica isn’t too troubled by it. She’ll tell them eventually. Years from now. She looks forward to college, knowing she’ll have more freedom to explore there. She gets caught smooching a girl now and the entire town of Sherwood would know by the end of the day.

 

She wants to be old enough to handle her parents’ reaction, good or bad. But she knew she could tell Mac, because Mac is loyal and good at keeping secrets, too.

 

It’s been quiet for several minutes, but neither have fallen asleep. Veronica is rubbing her thumb over Heather’s knuckles absentmindedly, staring at the corner of the pillow. Heather is staring at Veronica.

 

Veronica lifts her eyes, lips quirked into a drowsy smile. “Hi.”

 

She can’t see in the shadows, but Mac’s cheeks are pink. She smiles, too. “Hi.”

 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Veronica murmurs, a strange fuzzy feeling blossoming in her stomach. Something shifts, either inside her or the earth itself, and she wonders if Mac feels it, too.

 

Mac hesitates before responding. “Want my honest answer or my bullshit answer?”

 

“Both,” Veronica says, grinning wider.

 

“You. And those BLT’s your mom made for us last week,” Heather admits. “But you’ll never know which one is the honest answer and which is the bullshit answer.”

 

Veronica muffles her laughter in her pillow, and then Heather cracks up, gripping her hand a bit tighter.

 

“You’re cute,” Veronica says, watching Heather smile impossibly wider. She tells her that all the time, but now feels different. It sounds different, too. Or maybe they’ve meant the same thing all along and Veronica didn’t realize it til now. Well, whatever. She means it, and Heather _is_ cute, and that fuzzy feeling hasn’t gone away.

 

She suddenly feels compelled to say, “Y’know, it’s—it’s okay that you like girls. Don’t…don’t let what your dad thinks stop you from being you. I know that’s easier said than done, and I can’t…pretend to know what your life is like. I’m not straight, either, but you know what I mean. And I’m sorry you have to deal with that. Both from your dad and your brother. I wish your mom would do something about it.”

 

“I do, too,” Heather sighs, surprised but touched by Veronica’s mini speech.

 

“And—” Veronica takes a deep breath, “—if you, I don’t know. Ever need…someone. I’m here. Obviously you know that because I’m here right now, but I mean—yeah. I’m here. I’ve got you. I’d do this again for whatever reason. There doesn’t even have to be a reason. Just call me and I’ll come over. ’Cause, y’know…I love you. And I don’t want you to be alone, ever. Feeling alone sucks.”

 

Heather waits patiently for Veronica to finish rambling, eyes wide, lips parted slightly. They make eye contact in the dark, and after three heartbeats—Veronica doesn’t mean to count, but she feels obligated—Heather closes the space between them with a kiss. And that fuzzy feeling explodes, bursting inside Veronica like a stick of dynamite. No, not dynamite—fireworks, popping off like it’s the fourth of fucking July.

 

Then Heather pulls back, breaking it off with a gasp like she’s just now realizing what she did. “I’m so sorry,” she squeaks, horrified. “Oh, no, Veronica, I don’t know why I—”

 

Veronica interrupts her by kissing her back, effectively muffling Mac’s apologies. Her heart is beating so loud, she’s positive Mac can hear it. What is she doing? What are they doing? Veronica isn’t sure. But she likes it. And, if she’s being honest with herself, she’s wanted this for a while.

 

Telling by how enthusiastically Heather is kissing her, she’s wanted it, too.

 

Veronica somehow ends up on top, her hands on Heather’s waist as she semi kneels between her thighs. Heather’s fingers are in Veronica’s hair. Veronica’s tongue is in Heather’s mouth.

 

They have to be so, so quiet. It’s a challenge.

 

Veronica finds the courage to lay herself on top of Mac, trying not to crush her. Their chests press together and Mac giggles, hooking an arm around Veronica’s neck. Once Veronica is sure she isn’t squishing the poor girl, she deepens the kiss again, hungry for it. Mac’s little noises make her head spin.

 

She realizes she’s grinding up between Mac’s legs, and that’s why Mac’s breathing has considerably sharpened. She stops altogether, pulling back to peer at Mac’s face. Mac pants for air, but otherwise appears content.

 

“Keep going,” Heather whispers, pushing Veronica’s hair off her face. “I’m okay.”

 

“You sure?” Veronica asks, as it dawns on her how ill-timed this might seem later on. She’d hate for Heather to think she took advantage of her vulnerable state.

 

But Heather McNamara is stronger than anybody thinks, and she seems completely aware of the fact Veronica Sawyer is thirty seconds away from ripping her pajamas off.

 

“Keep going,” she says again, pleading. “I want it. Do—do whatever. It’s okay.”

 

Veronica kisses her softly, confident now that they’re both on the same page. “Be so quiet for me,” she utters against Mac’s lips, and Heather shivers beneath her.

 

Veronica’s mouth travels along Mac’s jaw to her throat as she swiftly unbuttons Mac’s pajama top. Mac is blushing down to her collarbones, to Veronica’s delight, and she bites her lip as Veronica’s nails lightly drag down her chest and stomach. Veronica kisses both breasts, testing Heather’s obedience when she circles a nipple with her tongue. Mac inhales, then mouths an awed “fuck” of approval. Veronica grins.

 

Veronica leans back on her knees to toss the duvet off of them, then removes her shirt. She didn’t bother putting on a bra for this, so Mac’s eyes get even bigger at the sudden reveal of all that skin. Veronica unbuttons her jeans next, grasping Mac’s hand as she leans over her to kiss her some more.

 

She guides Heather’s hand into her jeans, and Heather quickly takes the hint. She tentatively presses two fingers to the front of Veronica’s underwear, and Veronica groans. Suddenly dizzy, she hides her face in Heather’s neck as Heather fondles her, kissing her bare shoulder as she rubs her fingertips over Veronica’s clit.

 

“Jesus,” Veronica gasps, actually grateful when Mac withdraws her hand, for she might truly pass out.

 

Mac is smiling like she’s so proud of herself.

 

“Shut up,” Veronica scolds, despite Mac not having said anything, and kisses her.

 

Veronica tugs Mac’s PJ bottoms off next, and Mac shucks off her top, and the pajamas join Veronica’s shirt on the floor. Heather lifts her hips for Veronica so her panties can come off, too, and Veronica has never seen her look so self-assured and beautiful. Veronica is proud—of Mac, and herself.

 

She checks her nails before slipping a couple between Mac’s legs, Mac’s whimper quiet in her mouth. She strokes her timidly, testing the waters, until Mac spreads her thighs a bit more. Veronica doesn’t even have to look; she feels her way inside, loving the silent gasp and rise of Mac’s pelvis she gets in response. She shushes Mac, curling her fingers on all sides to stretch her out.

 

Mac’s eyelids flutter. Veronica languidly kisses her throat.

 

Mac is so wet, it’s easy for Veronica to move her fingers in and out. She’s tight, though—her cunt squeezes Veronica’s fingers with each slow thrust, and Veronica feels it in her own gut.

 

“That feel good?” she whispers, biting Mac’s earlobe.

 

Mac nods mutely, visibly struggling to not moan out loud. She’s doing so good. Veronica tells her, and she blushes. Veronica loves making Mac blush. She also, apparently, really loves making her wet.

 

She licks a nipple into her mouth, and Mac arches into it. She digs her heels into the mattress when Veronica utilizes her other thumb by placing it on Mac’s clit, rubbing it horizontally as her fingers pick up a rhythm. She locates the ridge near the back, and Mac’s eyes all but roll into her head.

 

She’s dripping on Veronica’s hand, soaking the sheets under her. Her hands bat at Veronica’s hair, soft, suppressed moans escaping every once in a while. Veronica rolls her thumb in circles, very aware of how soaked her underwear is. She’ll let Mac take them off, if she’s good.

 

“Ronnie,” Mac suddenly grunts. “Mm, fuck, Ronnie, ’m gonna—fuck—”

 

“What?” Veronica whispers, leaving open-mouthed kisses on her cheeks and quivering lips. “Gonna what?”

 

Veronica knows, she can tell, but wants to hear Mac say it. God, she feels downright filthy—but in the best possible way. She loves this, being in control, having Heather McNamara trembling at her literal fingertips.

 

“Gonna—come,” Heather eventually gasps, shaking with the effort of fighting it, like she inherently knows she’s not supposed to unless Veronica says she can. “Wanna—wanna come.”

 

Veronica rubs her clit a little harder, just to torture her. Heather bucks her hips, swallowing a whine.

 

“What do you say?” Veronica noses at Heather’s pounding pulse point.

 

Heather licks her lips. “P—please,” she huffs. “Please.”

 

Veronica softly bites Heather’s porcelain shoulder, fucking her in earnest now. Her wrist will be sore later, but for a good cause. Heather squirms, her stomach taut, thighs tense.

 

“Pleeease,” she nearly sobs, a mess where she lays.

 

“Go ahead,” Veronica breathes after another moment, wanting to savor this. Heather covers her mouth with both her hands as she gives in to the pleasure, whimpering under her palms as she cums, long and hard.

 

Given how intense it is, Veronica assumes Heather has trouble reaching this point on her own, and if that’s the case, Veronica is more than happy to help. This is what friends are for, right?

 

As if they’re going to be “just friends” after this. As if they’ve ever been “just friends.”

 

Not knowing Heather’s limits, Veronica softens as the other girl’s high begins to taper off. Heather drops her hands, looking shell-shocked but relieved, still shaking as Veronica slows her fingers. Veronica watches her face carefully, hoping that wasn’t too much. When she finally pulls out, she can’t feel her fingers, numb from the excessive motion and how hard Heather came around them.

 

Veronica unthinkingly puts them in her mouth, tasting Heather. Pleasantly tangy. She likes it. A lot.

 

“You good, baby?” she coos, nuzzling Heather’s red cheek.

 

Heather nods, and does as she’s told when Veronica asks her to flex her fingers and legs. Veronica rewards her with a kiss, tender and delicate and calm, until Heather starts to breathe normally again.

 

Veronica lays down beside her, her own head spinning. She can’t believe she just did that. She can’t believe Heather let her do that. Holy fuck. She just finger-banged Heather McNamara.

 

And now she’s even more conscious of how wet she is. She shimmies out of her jeans, the denim too warm on her skin, and Heather surprises her by pushing her down so she’ll stay on the pillows, her hand returning to Veronica’s underwear. Veronica grunts into Heather’s mouth when she kisses her, tangling her hands in Heather’s messy hair. She opens her legs, letting Heather touch her.

 

“Jesus, you’re soaked,” Mac laughs unsteadily, but sounds euphoric. She grinds the heel of her palm into Veronica’s clit, and Veronica stiffens from how good it feels. Sure, she masturbates, but doing it yourself pales in comparison to your best friend doing it for you. Your best friend who you might actually be in love with.

 

Mac, adorably excited, kneels as she takes off Veronica’s panties—now they’re equal. And Veronica isn’t the least bit ashamed, or afraid, to be naked with her. Another girl. Her Heather.

 

Mac kisses her, and they’re both smiling like a couple of lovesick dopes, and Mac’s touching her, and son of a _bitch_ , that feels good. Veronica has to remind herself of her own rule and be quiet, though if Mac wanted to maybe slap her to get her to shut up she wouldn’t really mind that.

 

Mac stuffs her free fingers in Veronica’s mouth instead, and it’s wonderfully erotic.

 

“If my dad hears us, we’re toast,” she hisses, and Veronica arches an eyebrow tauntingly, as if to say _What can he do that we can’t?_ She’ll kick his ass. She’ll send him directly to hell. She’s not afraid of him.

 

She’s too damaged to be scared. That either makes her crazy, or powerful.

 

Now Heather’s kissing her way down Veronica’s chest and stomach, her lips leaving a hot trail from her neck to the apex of her thighs. Veronica sprawls, practically spread-eagle, aching for it. Mac kisses her inner thighs, feisty as she nips the sensitive skin there, and Veronica is pleasantly surprised at her boldness.

 

She shivers with delight when Heather’s little tongue takes a swipe at her cunt, dripping with need. She’s not going to judge Heather for however she wants to do this, never having gone down on a girl, either, and she’s too content to care. Plus it’s fun, seeing Heather try new things.

 

Mac so clearly doesn’t know what she’s doing, but Veronica admires and appreciates the effort, and it still feels good. Mac seems shy, almost like she’s holding herself back, and it makes Veronica sad. She cards her nails lightly along the top of Mac’s head as Mac’s tongue flutters aimlessly, hands on top of Veronica’s thighs. Veronica moans as loud as she can without it being _too_ loud when Mac licks around her clit, so she knows that feels good, and Mac happily does it again. Veronica’s eyelids flutter, the heat of Mac’s mouth everything she could’ve dreamed of.

 

Veronica hopes this is what heaven is like. She’ll never be so glad to be dead.

 

Heather figures it out at some point, dragging her tongue up Veronica’s pussy to tease her clit, and Veronica covers her mouth when she groans. The coil at the bottom of her belly is already tight, but she loves the anticipation of not knowing when Heather will make it snap.

 

“Oh, fuck,” she whispers as Heather runs her tongue over her clit then gently squeezes it between her lips, eager to make Veronica feel as good as she just did. Veronica rocks down on Heather’s mouth, breathing shallow the closer she gets to her peak. She holds on to Heather’s hair, keeping her head where it’s supposed to be.

 

It’s kind of funny how Mac gets super into it, and Veronica squirms as she begins to fall apart. Mac does her best to hold Veronica’s hips down, moving her tongue faster and harder. Veronica’s toes curl as pleasure courses through her, white spots popping in front of her eyes. It climbs and climbs til she can’t breathe, thighs shaking on either side of Mac’s head, Mac keeping her there as long as she can.

 

When she crashes, Heather eases up, but licks away the mess as Veronica catches her breath. Her whole body feels prickly, like every nerve ending just got fried. It’s like she was electrocuted. She can’t feel her face.

 

Heather lazily kisses Veronica’s thighs, then crawls up to connect their mouths again, and Veronica gets a thrill upon tasting herself. Heather lays down on top of her, tugging the duvet up now that they’re cooling down, and tangles their legs beneath it. Veronica is more tired than she’s ever been in her life, but happier, too. She’s not afraid, even now as the moment passes, shifting sweetly into something else.

 

“Was that okay?” Heather is asking, sounding uncertain despite how hard Veronica came.

 

Veronica snorts, kissing her nose. “Yeah, Mac, that was okay.”

 

Heather hums and puts her head down on Veronica’s shoulder, snuggling impossibly closer to her. Veronica presses her lips to Mac’s forehead, combing her hair back. It smells like sex and her laundry detergent. Veronica grins.

 

“What’s gonna happen tomorrow?” Mac whispers after a bit.

 

Veronica rubs her thumb over Mac’s hipbone. “I don’t know. But I promise I’ll be there. I won’t let him hurt you anymore, okay? I’ll figure something out.”

 

Mac sighs, and her body is relaxed, like she’s never felt safer than she does right now. “’Kay. Love ya, Ronnie.”

 

Veronica’s heart swells. “I love you, too, Mac.”

 

She waits until Mac falls asleep first, then serenely succumbs to it herself.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are fetch ♡


End file.
